De l'autre côté du couloir
by Blue Hummingbird
Summary: Sirius était sorti de sa chambre, il avait traversé le couloir. Il ne traversait jamais le couloir. C'était toujours Regulus qui le faisait, c'était lui qui venait, toujours. Sans un bruit, Sirius poussa la porte de l'antre de son frère.


Un court texte qui trainait dans le dossier _"Divers"_ de mon ordinateur. Je l'ai relu et je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien que je le poste, que ça ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'écrivais d'habitude mais après une courte réflexion j'ai quand même décidé de le poster, parce que... Je sais pas, en fait je crois que je l'aime bien.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à une certaine blonde.

**Auteur :** Blue Hummingbird

**Statut :** Complete

**Personnages :** Sirius Black/Regulus Black

**Rating :** Le plus bas possible

**Reviews :** J'en serai ravie :)

* * *

><p><em>De l'autre côté du couloir<em>

Seul, encore. Il était arrivé le matin même et il avait ressenti la même angoisse, la même peur qui l'avait pris aux tripes à chaque fois qu'il avait passé l'embrasure de la porte par le passé, la même boule dans la gorge, le même nœud dans l'estomac encore et toujours la même chose, les mêmes appréhensions à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cette maison, sa maison. Sa maison, ou ce qui l'avait été.

Regardant autour de lui, il essaya de se souvenir des moments heureux passé dans cette grande chambre. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, mais quelques uns tout de même. Quand Regulus et lui venaient jouer ici, quand ils piquaient la baguette de leur mère et venaient faire de la magie en cachette, quand, après s'être fait gronder son petit frère venait se réfugier ici, quand ils se disaient qu'un jour ils pourraient s'en aller, loin, tout les deux.

Sirius serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette promesse, implicite, qu'ils s'étaient faite_ « tu partiras pas sans moi, hein ? »_. Et il avait dit non. Il avait dit qu'il ne partirai pas sans lui. Et pourtant. Un jour l'envie, le besoin avait été trop fort, il avait claqué la porte. Ces souvenirs lui semblaient appartenir à une autre vie maintenant.

_« Tu partiras pas sans moi »_, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, _« tu partiras pas sans moi »_, mais il n'était pas parti sans lui, il aurait pu venir, il lui avait proposé, il lui avait dit de le suivre. Mais Regulus était un garçon sage, obéissant, il ne voulait pas laisser _« les parents »_. Sirius n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, qu'aurait-il fait de lui ? Il l'aurait amené chez James ? Non, bien sur. Regulus était perdu. C'est ce qu'il s'était répété en partant. C'est ce qu'il se répétait maintenant.

Pourquoi était il venu ? Ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, sur le moment il avait pensé que c'était le mieux. Revenir ici, dans cette maison qui l'avait rendu si malheureux, cette maison qu'il avait haï, qu'il haïssait encore plus aujourd'hui.

_« Tu partiras pas sans moi »_... Et lui ? N'était-il pas parti sans lui ? Cette marque, est-ce-qu'elle ne signifiait pas qu'il l'abandonnait ? Il lui avait pourtant juré de ne pas les approcher, de rester loin de ce Lord et de ses missions. C'était son petit frère, bon sang, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté, au mois cette fois, juste _cette fois_.

Rageusement, le jeune homme donna un coup dans la tête de lit qui en trembla. Lui aussi tremblait. Il tremblait depuis cette nuit, depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Juste une lettre, quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite sur un parchemin taché d'eau, de larmes. C'était l'écriture de sa mère, et c'est ce qui l'avait inquiété avant même de prendre connaissance du message. Sa mère ne lui avait plus écrit depuis des années.

_« Regulus est mort »_, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, il avait fixé cette simple phrase, ces trois mots durant plusieurs minutes. Il avait refusé d'y croire. Regulus avait disparu, depuis quelques mois, ça il le savait, mais il n'était pas mort. Il devait être en mission pour sa saleté de maître, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. C'est ce qu'il avait cru, ce qui l'avait révolté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses camarade, ou collègue envoie une missive à ses parents. Courte missive les avertissant que Regulus avait déserté et qu'il avait été tué.

Sirius se leva. Il ne pouvait plus rester assis là, il étouffait. Il fit quelque pas dans cette immense pièce qui avait été son repère. S'approchant de son bureau il tomba sur des photos, des vieilles photos, collées grossièrement au mur. Des photos de ses amis Gryffondors, un bref sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ancien élève du fameux collège de sorcellerie. Il avait tout fait pour afficher son appartenance à cette maison. Regulus lui avait dit que c'était immature, juvénile et lui l'avait traité de sale toutou. Son sourire mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'ainé des Black ferma les yeux dans le but de retenir les nombreuses larmes qui menaçaient de couler _« un Black ne pleure pas »_, une des nombreuses choses que lui avait inculqué son père. Une des seules qui étaient restées.

Il arracha les photos. Après le sortilège qui leur avait lancé, il était le seul qui puisse le faire. Emporté par la colère, il les déchira, toutes, en d'innombrables petits morceau de bonheur.

De bonheur. _Son bonheur_. Le bonheur que lui avait procuré ses amis, amis pour lesquels il avait sacrifié jusqu'à son propre frère, son petit frère. Innocent, naïf, faible. Avait-il seulement encore le droit au bonheur, voulait-il encore être heureux ?

Tout se mit à tourner. D'un coup, les murs sont devenus flous, sa gorge s'est serrée, encore plus. Il aurait aimé exploser, disparaître, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi sauf être ici, sauf ressentir ça, sauf avoir cette brulure dans la poitrine, tout sauf ça, sauf la culpabilité, la peine, _tout sauf ça_.

Sirius savait que ses parents l'attendaient en bas, ils n'avaient pas été surpris de le voir. Ils n'avaient rien dit, rien fait, ils l'avaient laissé monté dans sa chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si Regulus n'était jamais mort. Il ne voulait pas descendre, il ne voulait pas les voir faire bonne figure, il ne voulait pas sentir leurs regards accusateurs ou entendre leurs reproches. Venir ici avait été une mauvaise idée. Que pensait il ? Que tout était faux ? Que Regulus était vivant et qu'il l'attendait bien sagement dans sa chambre ? Oui. Il l'avait cru, il l'avait espéré. Dans cette phase de refus qui avait suivi la lecture de la lettre il s'était convaincu que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que son frère devait forcément être chez lui. Mais il ne l'était pas, il ne le serait plus.

Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, Sirius était sorti de sa chambre, il avait traversé le couloir. Il ne traversait jamais le couloir. C'était toujours Regulus qui le faisait, c'était lui qui venait, toujours. Sans un bruit, Sirius poussa la porte de l'antre de son frère. Tout en vert et argent, cette fois il n'y prêta pas attention. Vert et argent, rouge et or, ça lui semblait si loin maintenant. Maintenant il n'y avait que sa bêtise qui restait. Bêtise d'avoir un jour apporté trop d'importance à de simples couleurs. Vert et argent ou rouge et or, qu'est-ce-que cela pesait contre la fraternité ? Un serpent, un lion, quelle importance.

_« Il n'y a plus que Gryffondor pour toi, Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs ! Et nous alors ? »_ Ces reproches, il les avait entendu tant de fois, quand son petit frère traversait le couloir et que lui lui ordonnait de partir. Avant même de quitter cette maison il l'avait rayé de sa vie. Ça avait été si facile, putain, si facile. Facile un jour de décider qu'ils n'étaient plus frères, que ce n'était plus sa famille, facile de dire que son frère c'était James, facile un jour de claquer la porte, quoique non, ça c'était trop difficile, lui, le courageux Gryffondor il avait préféré s'enfuir de nuit, encore plus facile.

Cette nuit là était claire, pas un nuage, une nuit d'été, étouffante. Son sac était prêt depuis longtemps, mais c'est cette nuit là qu'il avait choisi. C'est cette nuit là ou il avait quitté le domicile familiale, sans un regard pour l'autre côté du couloir. Bien sûr il avait revu Regulus, à Poudlard, il était même venu le voir une fois.

C'était à la bibliothèque, il attendait Lunard. Il avait vu Regulus entrer mais n'avait pas réagi. Quelques secondes après il était assis en face de lui, les yeux pleins de reproches. Il lui avait dit de dégager, de rejoindre ses petits copains et de le laisser. Il n'était pas parti. Il était resté en face de lui, sans bouger, se contentant de le fixer. Il avait été mal à l'aise, il s'était énervé. Et lui continuait de le fixer. Il avait crié, l'avait insulté et Pince l'avait mit dehors.

_« Au revoir Sirius »_ voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit. _Au revoir_.

Des pas se firent entendre, légers, presque imperceptibles, Kreatur, il venait le chercher pour déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas déjeuner. Il ne voulait plus rien. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Sirius observa une dernière fois la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, il mémorisa ses moindres recoins. La poignée tourna. Comment Kreatur avait-il su ou il était ? Peu importe. La porte s'ouvrit, il transplana.

* * *

><p>Voila, un OS court qui est totalement à l'opposé de ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'ose quand même espérer que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.<p>

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
